1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a system and method for controlling a print job.
2. Description of the Related Art
As environmental concerns to conserve natural resources have increased worldwide in recent years, paperless offices are being promoted to reduce consumption of paper and other printing resources. Thus, more documents are read and stored electronically, resulting in larger documents. Yet, situations still exist where paper copies of documents are desired. In such cases, print settings, such as duplex printing and N-up printing, are utilized to reduce resource consumption when printing. Additionally, printing duplicate copies of documents is carefully performed to avoid printing any unnecessary copies. However, when documents are not printed promptly, a duplicate copy of the document tends to be printed. For example, a user sends a print job to a printer. However, the printer is not able to process the print job, because the printer is out of toner. Instead of replacing the toner of the printer, the user resends the print job to another printer that is able to process the print job. After a while, when the user replaces the toner of the first printer, the first printer starts processing the print job that has already been processed by the other printer. At this time, an unnecessary copy of the print job is printed, and printing resources are wasted.
A print job is left in a print queue of a printer until the print job is processed or cancelled. Thus, in order to avoid wasting resources, the user is required to open the print queue of the first printer and cancel the print job when the user resends the print job to another printer. However, the user may not know how to access the print queue or the process may be cumbersome for the user. Additionally, the user may not remember to cancel the print job. In such cases, it is difficult to avoid printing unnecessary copies of documents. Furthermore, since the size of documents is increasing nowadays, when unnecessary copies are printed a large amount of paper and other associated resources are wasted.